


Hunk of Metal

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Canon - TV, Gen, POV First Person, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  It's just a hunk of metal.  Written for KimberlyFDR, for her prompt of something for when the guys throw away their badges.<br/>Disclaimer:  I always wanted a striped tomato, but taking one for a test drive is the closest I ever got to owning any of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunk of Metal

It's just a hunk of metal but so much of my life is wrapped up in it. I turn it in my hands, feel the weight of it, how the ridges press into my fingers. My badge, I think; represents my job. Represents me, who I am. What I've become. 

I look at my partner. Starsky stares back. He looks the same way I do, I'm sure - solemn. Bitter. God-damn tired of it all. I take a breath; glance at my badge. Starsky cocks his arm back at the same time as me and our badges disappear into the surf. 

Straightening, I tuck my hands in my pockets. Starsky's already turning away from the water, giving me a quick pat on the back and we walk back up the beach.

Nothing's changed...and everything has.


End file.
